


卑鄙无耻的神明

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, 内有可爱王先生和伊先生, 快跑, 灵车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: “现在，在伊万出任务失踪半年后，一群斯拉夫人突然上门来邀请他参加一场郑重其事的葬礼。连尸体都没找到，就想打发他，放屁！”快逃
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	卑鄙无耻的神明

*  
他没有去参加伊万·布拉金斯基的葬礼。

那口空棺材下葬的时候，王耀正躺在沙发上看那场德甲联赛的直播，平时伊万的座位上堆满了零食、可乐、爆米花，还有一只“人高马大”的玩具熊。他喜欢拜仁慕尼黑，但是伊万不一样。他更喜欢多特蒙德的罗伊斯，一头金发的家伙。所以他们看球的时候总是在争吵，仿佛谁吵赢了就能多进几个球一样。多荒唐啊！

他当初怎么说的来着？这个家伙看起来不像个好个男人。王耀问他，为什么。他说，因为他长得帅。王耀不怎么高兴，因为他也挺帅的，但显然没有比他更好的男人了。

伊万像个寄生虫，活在这间房子里。没有比他更糟糕的同性伴侣了。他总是酗酒，屡教不改，撒酒疯的时候就是个不讲道理的疯子。他不喜欢做家务，总是把脏衣服丢得满地都是。喜欢乱买东西，不值钱的小玩意儿到奢侈品，应有尽有，连地板缝里都藏着一两张购物小票。而且，他还是个警察。

糟糕！糟糕透了！

但王耀仍然爱他。为什么？见鬼的，他的生活围绕着伊万这个怪物。或许是因为早上等太久而冷掉的两杯苦咖啡，那些在阳台上枯萎的向日葵，餐桌上面包旁边放着的鱼子酱，还有伊万的吻和他们之间又痛又火辣的性事。最关键的是，伊万爱他。

现在，在伊万出任务失踪半年后，一群斯拉夫人突然上门来邀请他参加一场郑重其事的葬礼。连尸体都没找到，就想打发他，放屁！

“这个球踢的真烂，操。”

王耀激动地晃了晃手里的冰可乐，冷凝的水珠顺着手指甩到了他的衣领上，晕出一圈镶着毛边儿的湿痕。

“教练脸上的褶子都快比我祖母夸张了。”

“活该！”王耀下意识地接了一句，狠狠咬了两口爆米花，奶油的香味在口腔里欢快地爆炸。他起先没发现有什么不对劲，当咬到第三口的时候，他忽然想到这个房间里除了他应该没有第二个活人了。

他呆滞地扭过头，看向身旁的布偶。那个有一双紫色眼睛的白色玩具熊正直愣愣地盯着他瞧。

“操！”

王耀吓得跳起来。凭生没有比这更怪异的事了，如那群亲朋好友说的，要么是他终于疯了，要么就是他见鬼了！一个玩具熊竟然会他妈说话了！

“你怎么了，耀？”布偶抬起了那根粗圆的玩具手臂，冲着王耀摇了摇。这一幕看起来又滑稽又诡异。

那是伊万的声音。

王耀再熟悉不过了，每天，这个声音都会在他的耳边哼上几句榜单前几的说唱歌曲。它在狭小的卧室里回荡，轻飘飘地钻到王耀的耳朵里，恼得人睡不着。偏偏它偶尔也能发出几声好听的调子，尤其是在射精的时候，会变得格外性感。

“你……”王耀发出几声无意义的呻吟，傻乎乎地看着那个玩具熊笨拙地扭着屁股从沙发上站了起来，他甚至开始怀疑是不是这个玩具自带录音功能才会跟他开了个一点也不好笑的玩笑，“你怎么变成这样的？你是谁？”

“我是伊万啊！你傻了吧！”自称是“伊万”的熊玩具愤怒地跺了一次脚，发出一声滑稽的噗嗤声，就像澡盆里的小黄鸭发出的尖叫那样。这声音把两个人都吓到了。

玩具熊不可置信地低头瞧了瞧自己的身体，它终于意识到了这一切奇怪事情的源头。

“怎么回事……我的身体去哪了！”

王耀有幸观赏到了一只玩具熊如何用肢体生动地诠释着人类复杂的负面情绪。然后，他逐渐接受了这个事实。

如果伊万是只玩具熊，那确实是这个样子。讨人厌的家伙。

王耀跪在地上抱住了那只张牙舞爪发脾气的笨熊，他把头埋进柔软的熊肚子上，反复蹭了几下，连扎起的黑色长发也变得松散，乱糟糟地绕着那颗漂亮的小脑袋瓜，变成一个可爱的海胆球。他小声地嘟囔着发痴的爱语，念着伊万的小名，像个撒娇的男孩。 

“你去哪里了……你怎么、你怎么能变成这样！”

那头布偶熊——也就是伊万，他在发泄了一通情绪后，又累又难过地抱住怀里的人类。

“我不知道……我不记得了，耀，怎么办……”

“这是什么见鬼的事！”

王耀哭了起来，他的鼻头蹭得红红的。他揪住伊万的毛领，捧住那颗又大又圆的熊头，闭上眼睛，近乎虔诚地吻住了那个用红线缝成的“W”形状的嘴巴。期间他睁开了两次眼睛，发现对方什么变化都没有，不死心地又吻了好几次，直到把那张小嘴巴周围的绒线吻成湿漉漉的一团。

“好吧，看来这不是个童话剧本，女巫也没有那么好心。”王耀失望地站起身，他捏了捏那个厚实的熊掌，开始怀念起男人温暖有力的大手。

“等等，再来一次。”小熊恬不知耻地扒住王耀的肩膀。

“什么？”

“再试一试，我觉得我可能有点感觉了！”

你他妈有个屁的感觉。

王耀给了他一巴掌，软绵绵的熊头来回弹了两下。

*  
“我要找回自己的身体。”

伊万正努力尝试着拧开酒瓶，结果发现自己并没有嘴巴可以喝酒的时候，终于意识到了问题的严重性。

“我看你现在也挺好的。”王耀正盘腿坐在床头，掰着手指头细数对方的罪恶，“你看，你现在既不需要穿衣服，也不会酗酒，我也不用跟在你屁股后面收拾呕吐物，哦！”王耀低头看了一眼自己的身体，“再也不用担心被你揍得留疤了。”

王耀乐了，像个自由的寡妇，高举圣火，赤身裸体，伫立在纽约市最显眼的地方，高呼美利坚万岁。

“你不爱我了吗？”

伊万小熊踩着咯吱作响的步子走到王耀跟前，看起来蠢笨而不自知。那个暴力又扭曲的灵魂竟然就这样被塞进一团柔软无力的棉花里了，如果有一天王耀感到不耐烦，大可以一把火烧掉它。 

“我爱人类。”

“或许我的嘴巴不在上面，而是其他地方。你应该再试试。”小熊开始胡搅蛮缠。

“成熟一点，熊先生。或许，我们可以跟电影里演的一样，尝试着吸点大麻，醉生梦死，男主和他的泰迪熊宝贝。也许我还会遇到个女主角，我们在这张床上打炮——你打我干什么！况且你现在的拳头一点也不疼，白费力气。”王耀望了一眼窗外，天色渐晚，灯火通明，空气中隐隐飘荡着食物的香气，“我要出门买点东西吃，傻大个。”

“或许我们可以顺便去趟警局，找到一个叫阿尔弗雷德的人，他总会知道点什么的。”泰迪熊急于找回自己的身体，至少得有根像样的鸡巴。“带上我吧，耀。”

*  
“阿尔弗雷德？警官？”

王耀上前拦住了那个金发碧眼的高个子警察，眯着眼睛从头到脚打量着对方，那个混蛋手里还举着一个撒有白霜的甜甜圈和一杯不加糖的冰可乐。

“噢，你好。有什么事吗？”阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯快速咬了一口甜点，然后像个小孩子一样舔了舔手指上的糖霜。

“伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基，一个东欧人，他应该是你的同事。他已经失踪半年了，告诉我他最后去了哪里。”

“你又是谁？”

“他的男朋友。”王耀举起了左手，在阿尔的眼前晃了晃无名指上的戒指。

“我想起来了，我知道你。但是，很遗憾，我不能告诉你……还有，我觉得，你或许该去看看医生。”

阿尔弗雷德望了一眼王耀背后的车里，副驾驶席上有一个系着安全带的玩具熊，它的脖子上甚至人模人样地围上了一条白围巾。

“你以为我疯了？”王耀愤怒地挥舞起拳头，用企图勒死人的力气揪着对方胸前的领带，“还有更疯的，我现在就把油门踩到底，撞上警察局的大门！该死的，告诉我！”

阿尔烦躁地捋了一下金发，做出一个双手投降的姿势。他扶正了架在鼻梁上的无框眼镜，适时地调整出一个示弱的笑容。

“我知道了我知道了！放开我，我告诉你！但是你得保证，你绝不会去做任何危险的事。”

“遵命，长官。”王耀挺直背脊敬了个礼，姿势标准，赏心悦目。这并不难，毕竟他和伊万在床上的时候总是以此为乐趣。 

一小时后，并不听话的王耀开着车驶入一条幽深的巷口。根据阿尔弗雷德的说法，这是伊万生前执行的最后一项卧底任务，那个帮派就潜伏在这个区域内活动。由于伊万失去了联络，导致围剿行动迟迟没有进度。当局已经准备开展第二次调查。

“等等，耀…… 我们回家吧。”白色的熊掌拉扯着身上的绒毛，焦躁不安地把它们拽出自己的身体。它看起来像是想要拆了自己。

“不行。”王耀解开安全带，头也不回地拉开车门下了车。他站在巷口，四处逡巡。

车里的小熊着急地按着安全带的卡扣，他的手臂由于过于绵软而挤成了一团。等到他好不容易挣脱安全带，从车窗逃到车外，发现王耀已经走到了马路对面去。

“等等啊，等等耀，别走，你不爱我了吗！”

小熊摔在一个水坑里，它身上的白色毛皮变得肮脏不堪，甚至有几缕黑乎乎的死结，它与垃圾桶里那些臭哄哄的馊物别无二致。它很难过，却连掉眼泪都做不到。它只顾着追逐眼前人的背影，却没能躲开后面驶来的车辆。

王耀听到一声刺耳的刹车声，回过头望去，那只布偶熊被一辆疾驰的雪弗兰撞飞到路灯柱子底下。肇事车的轮胎在地上蹭出了两条黑炭般的印记。司机从车窗里探出头来，发现撞飞的是一个脏兮兮的布偶熊，骂了一句脏话便头也不回的开车走了。

“伊万！”

王耀抱住那个棉花都露出来的可怜东西，它的脖子裂开，圆滚滚的熊脑袋歪向一旁，破破烂烂的身体丑陋而难堪。他呼唤着爱人的名字，但是小熊一动不动。多么可怕啊！他的爱人是只玩具熊！如果对方死去，死得悄无声息，他甚至都没办法有一丝察觉。 

“耀。”

王耀惊喜地捧住那颗浑圆的熊头，黑眼睛死死盯住它的毛线嘴，恨不得它能亲自张口说话，但是它仍然没有动静。他感到困惑又不安。

“耀，我在你后面。”

王耀转过头，呆滞地看着站在他背后的鬼魂。

这世界上还有比这更怪异的事吗？

那个鬼魂与伊万长得一摸一样，高大英俊，顶着一脑袋淡到褪色的浅金色毛发，身上穿着最后一次见到他时的黑T恤和牛仔裤，上衣领口还有王耀给他缝的一块红色星星补丁。他的脸上带着有点无奈的笑容，就像每次王耀不小心用熨斗烫坏他衬衣时的那种笑容。他的手指穿过王耀脸颊旁的发梢，轻轻贴上那张被吓坏的脸蛋儿，他凑过去吻了吻他的眉心，惹得王耀打了个哆嗦。

“伊万！伊万！”

王耀丢掉了手里的布偶熊，拥住那化为一团透明白雾的鬼魂。他的伊万变得虚弱而恐怖，连路灯的微光都可以轻易撕裂他的身体。他的脖颈处有一道丑陋又悚然的伤口，它如此狰狞以至于让你觉得这刀口早已足够割下他的头颅，它正汩汩流出腐烂的血浆，冲刷着爱人的眼睛。

“好痛啊！好痛啊！”

这慌乱的叫嚷竟出自王耀之口，仿佛他灵魂上的痛苦早已超越了对方。他不知所措地捂住那道流血的伤口，徒劳地堵住它，祈求自己的掌心出现什么噼里啪啦的魔法，好治愈这世界上最可怕的裂口。他要吓晕过去了！

“没关系，没用的。”伊万的声音比曾经听起来要干哑低沉，这是由于脖颈处那道割伤造成的。

王耀被一股巨大的力量压在车顶，身后的汽车响起热闹的警报声。

“比起这个，我希望你从不后悔说出的那些惹怒我的话语。”

王耀被小心眼儿的恶灵一路拖回了车里。

他被囚禁在狭窄的车座里，连挣扎与翻身都十分费劲，幽灵的双手正灵巧地摆弄着他的衣物和纽扣，像两条湿滑的白蛇一样钻进了他的内裤里。

王耀打了一阵寒颤。伊万的手阴冷无比，紧紧贴在他的阴茎上，玩弄着他的龟头和冠状沟。另一只手则探入他的身后，抚摸着那里的褶皱，钻入更加温暖潮湿的蜜穴里。

伊万吻着王耀的嘴角和侧颈，他的吐息中有腐朽的腥味和着血液的甘甜，一并涌入口腔里，融化在彼此交缠的唾液中。 

伊万的双手箍住王耀圆润的肩头，将那年轻而充满生气的肉体钉入柔软的皮革里，与王耀背后的皮肤摩擦发出难听的叫喊。

“妈的。”

王耀被一根冷得瘆人的阴茎操进了屁眼里，他下意识缩紧了肌肉，疼得伊万骂了一声脏话。

伊万轻轻扇了一下王耀的脸，没用多大的力气，却成功地唤回了对方飘离的意识，那双黑亮的眼睛愤恨地瞪了他一眼，结果他胯下的鸡巴变得更硬了。他挺了一下腰，彻底操开了那狭窄的穴眼，两颗沉甸甸的睾丸挤进王耀的臀缝里，那里温热得迷人。

王耀的后穴被操到麻木，他甚至已经感觉不到寒冷，好似那根粗大的玩意儿已经融化在他的肠道里，但分明有什么东西在他的身体里逞凶，撞击着前列腺，诡异的快感令他生不如死。

他们的性事一如既往，粗暴而原始。连身下的轿车也跟着摇摆起来，在人烟稀少的巷口晃得像条发情的公狗。

伊万总是不允许他提前射精，每当发现他的眼角有了疲意便会用手掐住他的阴茎，拇指搓得龟头红肿发疼，直到王耀开始求饶尖叫。最终伊万在那烫得他鸡巴横冲直撞的肉穴里射出大量的浓浆。

伊万结实的身躯挤在车顶和王耀之间，他捧住对方的屁股，试图研究出幽灵射出的精液究竟是什么鬼样子，认真得像个不谙世事的孩童。

伊万的余光瞥到车窗外一闪而过的人影，他猛得拉住了车把手，里面的弹簧被扯得发出几声哼叫。

“等等，我去找个人，你在这里等一下。”

“我也要去。”王耀匆忙拽了拽自己的裤子，他的大腿被压麻了，导致他穿衣服的过程并不顺利。

“你觉得我现在这个见鬼的模样有人能伤害到我吗？所以，在这里等我。”伊万吻了一下王耀的膝盖，便开门下车，追着那道记忆里的人影，一转眼钻进了幽黑的巷子里不见踪影。

伊万的半张脸藏进晦暗的阴影里，像个真正的索命亡灵，踩着前面倒霉蛋儿的影子贴在他的背后静静地行走，阒然无声。 

那个矮壮的男人双手插兜，粗糙的皮肤上粘着一个塌鼻梁，他转动着负鼠一样的小眼睛，额头渗出一层冷汗，神经质地磨着后槽牙。他似是有所察觉，猛地回头望去，却只看到了空无一人的暗巷和地面上被路灯拉得变形的瘦长影子。他呼哧喘了口气，暗暗稳住了心神。等到他再扭回头，他的视线被一片黑暗扭曲的浓雾笼罩了，一颗紫色的眼球紧紧贴着他的虹膜，近到他甚至可以看到囚禁在那颗眼球里的暴戾又畸形的恶灵，腐烂蛆虫的味道钻进他的鼻腔里烧得气管痛得要命。

“哈、哈！”男人大声笑了起来，他的嘴角不受控制地痉挛，“不管你是哪个该死的家伙，我不怕你！我真的不怕你！我他妈杀的人比一个年轻护士接生的婴儿都多！狗娘养的！”

伊万直起腰身，退开几步，俯视着男人也跟着一起笑，笑得疯狂又兴奋，他甚至双手高举过头顶鼓起了掌。

“说的好！那来吧，我死后捏碎的骨头不多不少，只有眼前的二百零六块。臭婊子。”

这个男人的惨叫在被折断了十五根骨头、拔掉七个指甲、撕破半张面皮、从捏碎的下颚里扯出一条红肠般的舌头后戛然而止。

*  
他们根据从那个男人的嗓子眼儿里抠出（物理意义上）的地址找到了他藏尸的居所。

王耀用工具撬开了地板，凿开石头和泥土，挖出一个半人高的矮坑。他一刻没有停歇，他不知道是什么赐予他勇气，他的双手既不颤抖也没有出汗。他有力量极了！哐哐凿土的声音就像是有人在他耳边开了无数枪，流入胸腔里与心跳声达成奇异的共鸣。 

泥土的腥臭味熏得他想吐，他抑制住干呕的冲动，每刨一次土便憋住一口气，直到挖出一个还留有几绺毛发的人类头骨，可怜得像是一颗发霉的烂土豆。

他在短暂的静默后倏然爆发出一声尖锐的哭嚎，这声音甚至不似出自人类之口，比疯癫的女人还要可怕，连高高的天花板都被直接击穿，再也困不住它。他用十指顺着那颗头骨的形状缓慢地挖出了那具尸体。他的悲痛早已化为更加沉重的东西，压得他连肩膀都缩到了肚皮上。

那具尸体已经高度腐烂脱水，化为一具平平无奇的枯骨。人类死后的样子竟是如此的相像，普通，死寂，丑得吓人，连生前的挚爱之人也禁不住晕厥和呕吐。

王耀将它搬到了地板上，小心翼翼地捧住它脆弱的脊椎骨和头颅，搂在怀里恸哭。他佝偻着后背，蜷成一团，像一只无法成功破茧的蚕蛾扭动着身体。他恨不能将爱人的颅骨塞进通往人间的子宫里。

伊万一直沉默地伫立在一旁，他知道他没有办法加入这场悲哀的死别，尽管他是那具尸体的主人。他看到尸体的胸口处粘着一枚银色的戒指，于是他把它从腐坏的肉身中抠了出来，它与王耀的那枚一模一样，只是稍稍大了一圈，戴在他的无名指上刚刚好。 

忽然，客厅里的电视机亮起了刺眼的白光。头顶的吊灯忽闪忽灭，发出一声嗡鸣，最终堕入黑暗。

“这是怎么……回事？”

借着窗外的月光，王耀看到有几道蛛丝般的黑线从尸体的周围爬向那台电视机，它发出几声无意义的白噪音，画面从白茫茫的雪花迅速跳到了一个阴暗潮湿的地下室里。扭曲的栅格拼成几个凶神恶煞的男人，他们看起来像是一帮亡命之徒组成的匪帮，围着中间一个浑身是血一动不动的男人。

他从没有见过伊万如此狼狈的样子。

伊万扛着肉体的疼痛，被一个矮壮的刽子手揪住了肮脏的头发，露出眉弓和深邃的紫眸，血污和泥沙令那张英俊的脸变得泥泞而狼狈。他早已疲惫不堪，骨折脱臼的手臂不自然地扭向身后。断裂的肋骨插入他的胸腔，令他的呼吸剧烈而痛苦。他像条被扒掉鱼鳞血淋淋的濒死的活鱼。

裸露出的喉结艰难地滚动了几下，没有任何宗教信仰的他卑微地向神明念出了一句谁都听不到的痴心妄想：

让我再见你一面吧。

紧接着他的喉咙被刀刃割裂，皮肉翻卷，大量的血液喷涌而出，溅湿了一整面墙壁。男人不曾被恐惧支配，也不曾因屈服于暴力而变得麻木迟钝。他双目明亮，眼中盛满无悔的爱意，死亡与痛苦热烈地亲吻着他迸跳的心脏，直到他咽下最后一口呼吸。

小熊骄傲又孤独地死去。

“别看，耀。别看。”

伊万伸手掩住了王耀的眼睛，但他什么都阻止不了，他半透明的指尖似乎只是为了给这场悲剧蒙上一层一无是处的苍白阴影。王耀的眼泪灼疼了他的灵魂，那颤抖的睫毛像弯刀一样割疼了他的掌心。

王耀与那具干尸十指交握，诉说着绵绵情话，偶尔转过头，在没人的角落对着空气嗔笑。这就是阿尔弗雷德和几辆闪着红蓝灯光的警车赶到现场时看到的景象。

“再见，万尼亚。”

王耀向爱人的尸体做了最后的告别。

*  
“谢谢你，耀。”

王耀披着毯子坐在长椅上，四周是一群忙碌的工作人员，没人注意到这个偏僻的角落。他双手捧住一杯热咖啡，在凌晨的冷风中打了个哆嗦。他伸出一根手指，轻轻碰触了一下身旁半透明的灵魂。如果现在是二人独处该有多好，他们就可以毫无顾忌地亲吻，像两只自由的乌雀。

“灵魂也可以换衣服吗？”

“我不知道，也许下次可以试试。”伊万舒展了一下手指，他的心情变得轻松起来。他发现他的灵魂变得轻飘飘起来，甚至脖子上的伤口已经停止了流血，不再狰狞可怖。

“我想吃奶渣和鱼子酱，我好饿。”

“也许我可以试试给你做饭，为什么我原来没想过这样做呢……我甚至不知道我可不可以在镜子里显示出倒影，如果没有影子我要怎么刮胡子。”

“幽灵还会长胡子？”

“我还能射精呢。”

“……”

“算了，我不在乎了，”王耀惬意地伸了个懒腰，他的腰有点酸，让他变得有些心不在焉，“你是什么都无所谓。是只布偶熊，路边一根野草，一个又圆又亮的灯泡，还是一个透明的鬼魂，我不在乎。伊万，我爱你。我爱你。我不能没有你。我觉得我们这样生活在一起也不错，至少，没人抢得走你。而且你还是个不会老去的帅哥，我赚了！……你看，太阳升起来了，今天又是新的一天，伊万———”

“……伊万？”王耀笑意未减，转头望向身边。

身旁空无一人的长椅上静静躺着一枚脏污的银戒，在朦胧的晨曦中亮起渺小的星光。


End file.
